saintlumafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte von Saint Luma
Frühgeschichte und spanische Zeit Da sich auf der Insel keine Spuren der 3000 (geschätzt)Arawak oder sonstiger prähistorischer Bewohner finden, nimmt man an, dass St. Luma zuerst von Kariben (nach 1000 n.Chr) besiedelt wurde. Christoph Columbus entdeckte die Insel auf seiner dritten Reise 1498 am Tag des Heiligen Luma und benannte die Insel nach ihm. In der darauffolgenden Nacht, als der Entdecker nothumb|300px|Spanische Besiedlung von St. Luma um 1580 (gelb)ch vor der Küste der Insel lag, gab es ein Unwetter. Seine Reisechronik berichtet von einer nächtlichen Himmelserscheinung – vermutlich dem hier immer wieder auftretenden Elmsfeuer, was dazu führte, dass sich zehn Franziskanermönche hier niederließen und - unter Mithilfe von Kapuzinerbrüdern, die später hinzukamen - das Kloster San Elmo errichteten. In ihrer Begleitung befanden sich auch einige Kolonisten, die die Indianer im Laufe der folgenden Jahre gewaltsam aus der südlichen, leicht zu bebauenden Ebene vertrieben. Die kriegerischen und kannibalischen Ureinwohner behaupteten sich jedoch in der unwegsamen Bergregion und stellten eine ständige Bedrohung für die Spanier dar. Schließlich schickte der Vizekönig von Neuspanien zwei Kompanien mit Soldaten, welche die Cariben, wo sie sich auch blicken ließen, abschlachteten. 1613 erreichte die Offensive der Spanier ihren Höhepunkt. Gerade als die Soldaten dabei waren, den Wald am Fuße des Mt.Elmo abzubrennen, in dessen Schutz sich die Reste der Ureinwohner zurückgezogen hatten, brach der Vulkan aus. Seine Eruption und der Ascheregen vernichtete nicht nur die spanischen Truppen, sondern auch den damaligen Hauptort Port Luma, der sich an der Stelle des heutigen St.Luma-Port befand. Die Zerstörung - zT durch heißen Schlamm und Lava – war so umfassend, dass sich heute kaum mehr eine Spur seiner Überreste finden lässt. Bis heute wird dieser Tag von den Mitgliedern der Ersten Nation als heiliger Tag der Rettung durch den Erzengel Michael bzw. Wapésho, den Gott des Heiligen Berges gefeiert. Durch den Vulkanausbruch entstand eine völlig neue Lage: Die Höhlen, in die sich die Indianer zurückgezogen hatten, befanden sich auf der Luvseite des Ausbruchs und blieben wie durch ein Wunder erhalten, während die meisten Weißen auf der Leeseite der Insel dahingerafft wurden. Allein das Kloster San Elmo und die darunterliegende, gleichnamige Siedlung mit der großen Kathedrale, aus der später Elmstown entstand, blieben von pyroklastischen Niederschlägen weitgehend – abgesehen vom Ascheregen und den Einschlägen umherfliegender Felsen – verschont. Das Kloster selbst jedoch wurde schwer beschädigt und später nie wieder aufgebaut. Sofort versuchten die Indianer Rache an den Weißen zu nehmen. Da es unter den Cariben der Antillen nach wie vor einen regen Bootsverkehr gab, verbreitete sich die Kunde vom Götterschlag gegen die Weißen rasch auf den Inseln unter dem Winde, und viele Indianer, die anderswo bedroht waren, kamen nach St.Luma, um im Schutze ihres starken Gottes die Weißen ins Meer zu treiben. Die restlichen spanischen Siedler rund um das halbzerstörte Kloster gerieten in einer prekäre Lage. Sie befestigten ihre Siedlung so gut, dass sie die Cariben zwar nicht erstürmen konnten, aber eine Bewirtschaftung des Landes war nicht mehr möglich. Die Siedler und überlebenden Mönche litten Hunger und wären wohl elend zugrunde gegangen, wenn ihnen nicht französische Piraten unwissender Weise zu Hilfe gekommen wären. Diese wollten eigentlich die Überreste von Port Luma plündern. Statt auf Beute trafen sie jedoch auf Cariben, und wurden sogleich in Gefechte verwickelt. Sie wollten schon wieder abziehen, als Joaquin der Schneider auftauchte und ihnen von den verbliebene Weißen auf der Insel berichtete, die eine Hilfe der Piraten sicher reich belohnen würden. Damit endete die spanische Zeit, denn die Piraten verlangten als Lohn für ihre Hilfe die Herrschaft über die Insel, einen Anteil der zukünftigen Steuereinnahmen und den Klosterschatz (also, was unter den Trümmern des Klosters noch an Wertvollem aufzutreiben war. Dies ist bei einem Franziskanerkloster ohnehin lächerlich wenig). Es dauerte immerhin einige Zeit (bis 1619), bis sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass die Insel ein französisches Territorium geworden war. Kämpfe in der Kolonialzeit Es gelang den französischen Piraten, die Cariben zurückzudrängen und aus der Umgebung von San Elmo zu vertreiben (1614). Die lebenswichtige Straße von der Hafenbucht zum Kloster konnte wieder benutzt und die Plantagen rund um San Elmo bewirtschaftet werden. Bald kamen weitere Freibeuter samt ihrem Gesindel hinzu. Sie vertrieben die Indianer entgültig aus der südlichen Ebene und auch vom nördlichen Küstenstreifen. Von gut befestigten Bauernhöfen aus wurden Kaffee, Tee, Zuckerrohr und andere Köstlichkeiten angebaut, und die kleine Festung San Elmo verwandelte sich in den Ort Saint Elmo. Was die Indianer betraf, so herrschte über lange Zeit ein Gleichgewicht des Schreckens. Wenn die Kariben – was immer mal wieder geschah – Weiße und schwarze Sklaven auf den Plantagen überfielen, wurden sie in blutigen Rache-Expeditionen verfolgt, getötet und weit in den Wald hinein getrieben. Doch es gelang den Weißen trotz zunehmender Geländegewinne nicht, die Indianer thumb|300px|Die "Grenze" zwischen Indianern und Weißen um 1760ganz aus dem bergigen Regenwaldgebiet zu vertreiben. Neben der Ortskenntnis der Mitglieder der Ersten Nation und ihrer verzweifelten Hartnäckigkeit im Kampf lag dies vor allem daran, dass sich die Weißen ständig gegen andere Weiße zur Wehr setzen mussten, die die Insel übernehmen wollten. Diese Mühe war nicht immer erfolgreich: Fragmentarische Aufzeichnungen belegen sieben gewaltsame oder erpresserische Besitzwechsel des Eilandes - es können auch mehr gewesen sein. Zuletzt fiel es 1760 (im Verlauf des Siebenjährigen Krieges) an Großbritannien. Dieser Besitzstand wurde erst beim Wiener Kongress 1814 von den anderen europäischen Nationen formell anerkannt. Zu dieser Zeit gab es bereits weit mehr schwarzafrikanische Sklaven hier als Weiße. Englischer Besitz Nach dem Wiener Kongress war St.Luma anerkanntermaßen englisch, obwohl sich der französische Einfluss in kultureller und architektonischer Hinsicht noch 50 Jahre halten konnte. So lange brauchte es auch, bis sich das Englische als Landes- und Verwaltungssprache allgemein durchgesetzt hatte. Der Widerstand gegen die Engländer war zunächst groß - denn die ärmeren Insulaner und vor allem die Negersklaven identifizierten sich stark mit den freiheitlichen Idealen der nordamerikanischen Kolonien. Im 18. Jahrhundert waren einige von den Plantagen geflohen und hatten Aufnahme bei den Kariben gefunden. So hatten auch die Indianer von der amerikanischen Revolution und den Ideen von Freiheit, Gleichheit und Brüderlichkeit erfahren. 1797, als klar wurde, dass Gouverneur Matthew Reynolds keinen Fingerbreit von seiner restriktiven Linie abgehen und den Sklaven keine Zugeständnisse machen würde, entschlossen sich diese zum Aufstand und forderten die Kariben auf, es ihnen gleich zu tun. Dies führte zur Spaltung der Kariben. Viele Jüngere brannten darauf, die Weißen oder zumindest die reichen Plantagenbesitzer und Sklavenhalter zu töten oder zu vertreiben. Doch der alte Häuptling Philippe Vella wollte die Seinen unbedingt aus dem sich anbahnenden Konflikt heraushalten: Ihm war das Schicksal seiner Stammesgenossen aus Martinique und Guadalupe bewusst, die man nach einem ähnlichen Aufstand ausgerottet hatte. Darum befahl er, dass sich alle, die kämpfen wollten, aus den drei vorhandenen Karibendörfern entfernen sollten. Zwei der drei Dörfer kündigten ihm daraufhin die Loyalität auf. Nur sein eigenes Dorf hielt zu ihm, abgesehen von einigen Familien, die zu den Rebellen übergingen. Man vermutet, dass damals 250 Kariben von ihm abfielen. Gesichert ist, dass 81 Indianer bei Vella blieben. Diese wurden später von den Kolonialbehörden namentlich erfasst. Nach dem Bruch mit den Meuterern ging Vella heimlich mit einigen Getreuen nach Elmstown und begehrte eine Audienz beim Gouverneur. Das hatte es zuvor noch nie gegeben. Er teilte ihm mit, dass er und seine Kariben loyale Untertanen der englischen Krone sein wollten und sich nie an einem Aufstand gegen die Regierung beteiligen würden, wenn sie im Gegenzug eine Sicherheit auf Leben und Besitz erhielten. Zwar verachtete Reynolds alle Nicht-Weißen als minderwertig, außerdem war er fest von den Prinzipien der Sklavenwirtschaft überzeugt, aber er war kein Narr. Er würde keine loyalen Eingeborenen in die Hände seiner Gegner treiben, denn die potentiellen Aufständischen, die Negersklaven, stellten ohnehin schon eine thumb|348px|Die englische Kolonie St.Luma um 1800erdrückende Mehrheit dar. So schloss er mit Vella 1797 die Carib-Reservation-Treaty, einen Vertrag, der unter anderem das erste Karibenreservat festlegte, das lediglich die äußerste Nordostspitze der Insel umfasste - dort, wo sich Vellas Dorf befand - und einen Korridor, der zum Krater des Mt. Elmo führte, so dass die Indianer dort jährlich das Fest des Erzengels Michel feiern konnten. Reynolds ergriff danach diverse militärische Sicherungsmaßnahmen gegen einen möglichen Aufstand, rüstete die Plantagenbesitzer mit Waffen und reichlich Munition aus und empfahl ihnen, brandsichere Rückzugsräume zu errichten für den Fall, dass versucht würde, die Farmen abzufackeln. In St. Elmo rüstete er insgeheim ein weißes Freicorps aus. Der große Sklaven- und Karibenaufstand von 1798/99 Nachdem in der Siedlung Brigg's Fields ein Sklave zu Tode geprügelt worden war, brach unter der Führung von Bobo Bayol überall gleichzeitig ein Aufstand los, der offenbar schon lange vorbereitet worden war. Viele Farmer wurden trotzdem überrascht und durch die Gleichzeitigkeit der Gewalttätigkeiten daran gehindert, sich gegenseitig zu Hilfe zu kommen, so dass etwa ein Drittel der Farmen von den Aufständischen im Handstreich eingenommen oder zerstört werden konnten. Dabei fielen den Sklaven- und Karibenrebellen beträchtliche Mengen an Waffen in die Hände. Eine Revolte in St. Elmo selbst wurde von den bescheidenen militärischen Kräften und dem Freicorps im Keim erstickt, die Aufständischen sofort getötet. Bobo Bayol versuchte nach seinem Anfangserfolg gleich aufs Ganze zu gehen, versammelte die ehemaligen Sklaven am Fuß des Keanosa-Berges und griff Saint Elmo an. Der Angriff der Rebellen-Übermacht scheiterte jedoch in den Gewehrsalven der Verteidiger. Daraufhin wandte sich Bayol einem leichteren Ziel zu und hatte mehr Erfolg: Der strategisch wichtige St. Luma-Port konnte im Sturm genommen werden und wurde zum Hauptquartier der Aufständischen. Von dort aus griffen die Schwarzen und Kariben einzelne Plantagen an, die sich zuvor gegen den Aufstand der eigenen Sklaven erfolgreich zur Wehr gesetzt hatten. Nicht alle Farbigen und Sklaven beteiligten sich an der Erhebung. Etwa ein Fünftel der Sklaven blieben ihren Herren treu. Gouverneur Reynolds wollte nicht abwarten und zusehen, wie Bayols Leute eine Plantage nach der anderen übernahmen und entschloss sich zum Gegenangriff. Er nahm Kontakt zur Fregatte HMS Diana auf, die vor der Küste lag und plante die Rückeroberung von St.Luma-Port. Während die Diana nachts in die Elmsmouth-Bucht einfuhr, zogen Reynolds und ein Großteil seiner Leute durch das südliche Vorgebirge in Richtung Hafen. Sie hatten Glück: Bayol hatte es versäumt, Späher zu postieren, die ihn frühzeitig von Reynolds Aktivitäten hätten informieren können. Als Reynold am frühen Morgen im Wald oberhalb von St.Luma-Port ankam, sahen er und seine Leute noch, wie eine große, gut bewaffnete Abteilung der Rebellen loszog, um irgendeine Farm zu brandschatzen. Während sich danach Reynolds Leute in den Plantagen rund um den Ort verteilten, eilte ein Kurier zur Zitadelle am Eingang des Elmsmouths und gab dem dort stationierten Kommandeur den Befehl , er möge mit einem Kanonenschuss das Signal zum Angriff geben. Kaum hatten die Seeleute auf der HMS Diana den Donner gehört, nahmen sie St.Elmo-Port unter vollen Beschuss. Bald brannten die Holzhäuser, und die Einwohner rannten panisch aus der überfüllten Siedlung - direkt in das Gewehrfeuer von Reynolds Armee, die unerbittlich alles abknallte oder mit Bajonetten abstach, was in ihre Reichweite kam Der Ring zog sich immer enger um die brennende Siedlung, und vielleicht wäre niemand davongekommen, wenn nicht die Abteilung der Aufständischen, die am Morgen auf Plünderung ausgezoen war, alarmiert vom Kampfeslärm, den Rückweg angetreten hätte. Die Rebellen griffen Reynolds Leute im Rücken an und durchbrachen seine Schützenlinie. Doch die disziplinierten Leute des Gouverneurs brauchten nicht lange, um sich neu zu formieren. Sie lieferten sich mit den Möchtegern-Plünderern ein erbittertes Feuergefecht und schlugen sie am Ende blutig in die Flucht. Bobo Bayol nutzte den Umstand, dass Reynolds eine ganze Weile lang durch das neue Gefecht abgelenkt war, als Gelegenheit, um mit den meisten seiner Männern, Frauen und Kinder aus der brennenden Ortschaft zu entkommen. Die Aufständischen zogen sich in die Berge zurück, während Reynolds Leute feierten und sich an den restlichen Übriggebliebenen in St.Luma-Port vergingen. Mit einem Schlag war die südliche Küstenebene von den Aufständischen befreit. Die Verluste unter den Weißen hielten sich in Grenzen, während Bayol etwa ein Viertel seiner Anhänger verloren hatte. Doch Reynolds Hoffnung auf eine baldige Niederschlagung der Erhebung sollte sich nicht erfüllen: Während sein Gegenangriff in den Wäldern der Berge von einer vergleichsweise kleinen, aber ortskundigen Schar von ehemaligen Sklaven und Kariben zurückgeschlagen wurde, überfiel Bayol mit dem Gros seiner Leute die Siedlung Brigg's Fields im Norden der Insel, wo der verhaßte Sklavenschänder Jerome Briggs sich bisher erfolgreich behauptet hatte, nahm sie ein und machte sie zu seinem Hauptquartier. Der Gouverneur benötigte ein halbes Jahr, ein zusätzliches Infanterieregiment und Hilfe der britischen Marine, bis Brigg's Fields im Zuge eines Landungsunternehmens im Norden völlig zerstört und die meisten der Aufständischen getötet oder gefangen wurden. Um die restlichen Rebellen, die sich in die Berge zurückzogen, ganz zu unterwerfen, brauchten die Briten noch einmal mehrere Monate. Am Ende waren die Aufständischen so verzweifelt, dass sie in Vallas Indianerreservat eindrangen und "Rache am Verräter" zu nehmen versuchten. Doch der alte Häuptling, dessen Leute schon vorher unter den Repressalien der Aufständischen hatten leiden müssen, hatte vorgesorgt: Späher benachrichtigten das Dorf rechtzeitig vom Herannahen der Rebellen, so dass das Dorf vollständig evakuiert weden konnte und sich der Häuptling mit seinem Stamm in eine schwer zu findende, noch schwerer einzunehmende und mit Vorräten reichlich ausgestattete Höhle zurückzog. Wütend zerstörten die Widerständler das Dorf und die Felder der Indianer. Als die englsichen Verfolger eintrafen, kam es zum Kampf. Nur wenige Rebellen kamen mit Hilfe von Vallas Kanus nach Katana Island. Doch auch dort verfolgte sie das britische Militär. Als dem Gouverneur Reynolds gemeldet wurde, dass sich Indianerfelder auf Katana befanden, sperrte er die Insel für alle Indianer. Man vermutet, dass bei dem Aufstand 5500 Sklaven und alle (geschätzten) 250 aufständischen Kariben umgekommen sind. 90 Rädelsführer wurden exekutiert. Die restlichen (ca. 5000) Aufständischen kamen zunächst in ein Lager auf der Insel Katana und wurden dann an verdiente Weiße, die an Sklaven interessiert waren, vergeben, mit dem Auftrag, sie "hart" zu behandeln. Die Anzahl der Todesopfer unter den Weißen betrug 209. Stagnation im 19. Jahrhundert Nach dem Aufstand geriet die ganze Insel in die Krise. Der Krieg hatte bei vielen Farmern zu einer großen Verunsicherung hinsichtlich des Systems der Sklavenwirtschaft geführt. Sklavenverkäufer machten schlechte Geschäfte auf St. Luma. Die meisten der während des Aufstandes treu gebliebenen Sklaven erhielten die Freiheit, allerdings ohne das vollständige Bürgerrecht, und wurden von ihren ehemaligen Besitzern als Lohnarbeiter wieder neu eingestellt. Nichtsdestoweniger herrschte (aufgrund der getöteten Sklaven und der Schäden des Krieges) ein chronischer Mangel an Arbeitskräften. Viele Plantagen wurden nicht weiterbewirtschaftet, und der Urwald eroberte sich verlorenes Terrain zurück. Die Wirtschaftsleistung der Insel sank so stark, dass Gouverneur Reynolds 1803 von seinem Posten zurückberufen und ersetzt wurde. Für die Kariben begann die härteste Zeit in ihrer Geschichte. Trotz der Garantien der Carib-Reservsation-Treaty durchstreiften eine Reihe von paranoiden Kriegsveteranen den menschenleer gewordenen Urwald als Jäger und Fallensteller. Sie begriffen sich als Vorkämpfer der Zivilisation im Kampf gegen heimtückische, aufständische Eingeborene, die angeblich immer noch die Insel unsicher machten. Da sich solche Kariben aber nirgendwo blicken ließen, drangen manche in das Karibenreservat ein um auf die Indianer Jagd zu machen. So sank deren Population bis 1820 auf etwas über 60 Personen. Dem Morden wurde erst durch eine ungewöhnliche Reaktion der Kariben ein Ende gemacht. Stephen Ukera, der Nachfolger des verstorbenen Philippe Vella, befahl seinen Stammesgenossen, in Zukunft außerhalb ihrer Hütten europäische Kleidung zu tragen und das Dorf möglichst europäisch aussehen zu lassen. Diese Maßnahme wirkte sofort. Nicht nur, dass die Veteranen plötzlich ihr Gewissen entdeckten im Angesicht von Leuten, die gleich gut oder besser gekleidet waren als sie selbst - einige Reservatsbewohner trauten sich sich sogar von St.Luma-Port nach St. Elmo, um Werkzeug und Baumaterial zu kaufen,. Und siehe: Die Bewohner nahmen sie als Geschäftspartner ernst und waren nach dem Besuch voll des Lobes darüber, dass die Wilden ihren Weg in die zivilisierte Welt angetreten hätten. Unter Ukeras Ägide begann sich die Lage der Indianer allmählich zu verbessern. Die von den Aufständischen zerstörte Michaelskirche wurde neu errichtet und an ihrem Fuß ein im europäischen Stil gehaltenes, einfaches Dorf erbaut, dass der Chief Refuge nannte. 1831 erhielten alle Einwohner der Insel das volle Bürgerrecht. 1834, im Jahr der Sklavenbefreiung, wurde diese Regelung auch auf die Kariben ausgedeht. Der Gouverneur erlaubte den Kariben sogar wieder, die Insel Katana zu bewirtschaften, die seit der Auflösung des Hungerlagers auf Katana unbewohnt geblieben war. In dieser Zeit überstieg die Zahl der Kariben wieder die Hunderter-Marke. Auch auf der restlichen Insel wurde wiederaufgebaut - aber nicht alles. Brigg's Fields wurde von Malcolm Briggs, dessen Familie bei dem Aufstand komplett massakriert worden war, in eine Gedenkstätte verwandelt. Malcolm baute eine neue Farm auf dem weitläufigen Landbesitz seiner Familie und machte sich daran, die Erfolgsgeschichte seiner Sippe fortzusetzen. Ansonsten dümpelte die Wirtschaft der Insel über Jahrzehnte hinweg vor sich hin. Gouverneur Gordon May versuchte, Industrie anzusiedeln, was in Anbetracht des Abgelegenseins der Insel von wichtigen Handelsrouten keinen Erfolg hatte. Er machte sich vor allem mit dem Bau der Baker Street in Saint Elmo einen Namen, die keinerlei architektonische Kompromisse an das tropische Klima der Insel machte, sondern einer x-beliebigen Straße in England zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Aufbruch ins 20. Jahrhundert Ein frischer politischer Wind wehte erst mit dem thumb|320px|St. Luma im Jahr 1900jungen Gouverneur Lyell Hope über die Insel. Er war mit den Lehren Charles Darwins, manchen viktorianischen Mythen und einem ausgeprägten Antiklerikalismus aufgewachsen. Er sorgte dafür, dass im Jahr 1900 Saint Elmo umbenannt wurde in Elmstown. Vorher hatte er schon die alte Carib-Reservation-Treaty durch das Indian Agreement, einer, wie er betonte, "Abmachung auf gleicher Augenhöhe", ersetzt. Er sah die auf St. Luma lebenden Kariben als edle Wilde an, die die Unterdrückung durch bigotte Kolonialisten und Sklavenhalter tapfer ertragen und überlebt hatten. Er richete an Benedict Camran, den Chief der Indianer, die aus der Sicht der Kariben befremdliche Aufforderung, zu den Kleidersitten ihrer Väter zurückzukehren und ihre alten Traditionen wieder aufleben zu lassen: "Seien Sie, was Sie sind!" Mit Hope gelangte auch, so schien es den Einwohnern, der Fortschritt auf die Insel: Das erste Auto war 1903 zu sehen, die ersten Telefone wurden installiert, in den Herrenhäusern gab es sogar die ersten Wasserklosetts. Kurz vor seiner Abberufung am Beginn des Ersten Weltkrieges hatte er sogar schon Pläne zur Elektrifizierung von Elmstown und St.Luma-Port entwickelt. Das 20.Jahrhundert verlief für die Insel vergleichsweise gewaltfrei und unspektakulär. Aufgrund der niedrigen Tee-, Bananen, Kaffee- und Tabakspreise verlor St.Luma wesentlich an Wirtschaftskraft, was zur allgemeinen Unzufriedenheit mit der Verwaltung und zur Abwanderung vieler Weißer und Farbiger führte. 1963 wurde der St. Luma Airport erbaut und seither zweimal erweitert, so dass auch große Passagiermaschinen landen können. Doch die komfortable Anreise täuschte die Reisebüros nicht darüber hinweg, dass es in der Karibik wesentlich schönere und attraktivere Inseln gibt. Eine unendliche Geschichte war das Gerangel um die University of the West Indies, an der die übrigen britischen Antilleninseln auch St. Luma finanziell beteiligen wollten. Angesichts der schlechen Finanzlage wurde diese Frage immer wieder vertagt, und so kam es, dass St. Luma dem Kreis der Universitäts-Unterstützer nie beitrat, solange es sich in englischem Kolonialbesitz befand. Die negative Folge war, dass es nur ganz wenige eingeborene Akademiker auf St. Luma gab, da nur sehr Reiche oder Stipendiaten sich die Studiengänge in den USA oder Großbritannien leisten konnten. Niederländischer Besitz Nach dem EU-Beitritt Großbritanniens thumb|380px|Niederländischer Kolonialbesitz1973 ging St.Luma (1976) in niederländischen Besitz über. Damit wurde ein alter Rechtsstreit zwischen beiden Staaten beigelegt, der bis in die napoleonische Zeit zurückreicht: Nachdem im Ersten Koalitionskrieg die Republik der Vereinigten Niederlande 1795 umgewandelt wurde in den französischen Vasallenstaat Batavische Republik, schloss der geflohene Statthalter der Niederlande, Wilhelm V. von Oranien mit England 1796 einen Vertrag, in dem er die niederländischen Kolonien in englische "Sicherungsverwahrung" übergab. Die Briten besetzten danach einen Teil dieser Territorien und behielten sie (zB Ceylon im Frieden von Amiens 1802, Niederländisch-Guayana, die Kapkolonie). Nach der Wiederherstellung der Souveränität als Vereinigtes Königreich der Niederlande wollten die Holländer ihre Kolonien wiederhaben. Dies lag jedoch nicht im englischen Interesse. Am 13.8.1814 schlossen beide Staaten einen Vertrag, der eine Rückgabe derjenigen Kolonien festsetzte, die von England nach dem 1.1.1803 besetzt worden waren. Eine Fülle von Unklarheiten und Ausnahmeregelungen erforderte den Folgevertrag von 1824, doch auch danach fühlten sich viele Niederländer um einen Teil ihres kolonialen Besitzes betrogen. Schließlich forderte das niederländische Parlament von England 1832 eine Kompensation für die Inbesitznahme des Distrikts Northland von Neuseeland, welche in den genannten Verträgen unberücksichtigt gelassen worden war. In Großbritannien dachte man nicht im Traum daran, diesen reichlich windigen Anspruch zu befriedigen. Nichtsdestoweniger erhielten die Niederlande ihn aufrecht, bis Großbritannien 1973 in die EU eintrat. Die britische Regierung war damals daran interessiert, möglichst alle territorialen Streitfragen mit den zukünftigen EU-Mitgliedern zu beseitigen. Da dies schon bei Gibraltar nicht gelang, wollte man es wenigstens in der Northland-Angelegenheit schaffen. Dazu bot sich als Anlass das ungeklärte St.Luma-Problem: Bereits Anfang der Siebziger Jahre zeichnete sich die kommende Unabhängigkeit der karibischen Kolonien Großbritanniens ab. Da St. Luma für eine eigenstaatliche Existenz zu klein war, sollte es St. Vincent und den Grenadinen zugeordnet werden. Dieser Vorschlag stieß jedoch auf den erbitterten Widerstand der Inselbewohner. So keimte im britischen Kolonialministerium der Plan, aus der britischen Kolonie St. Luma, die nur Ärger verursachte und ohnehin bald unabhängig sein würde, eine holländische Kolonie zu machen und damit eine alte Streitfrage zu beseitigen. Doch auch dieser Vorschlag stieß auf wenig Gegenliebe bei der Inselbevölkerung, weil man einen niederländischen Kultur-Imperialismus befürchtete, mit dem Zwang, Holländisch zu lernen und auf der Straße rechts zu fahren. Erst als die Niederländer St. Luma eine weitgehende Autonomie im Rahmen des Verbandes der Niederländischen Antillen zusicherten, fand die Übernahme bei der Volksabstimmung von 1974 eine knappe Mehrheit. Am 1.1.1976 wurde die britische Flagge über Elmstown eingezogen und die niederländische gehisst.